El desierto de Otara
by Miki Potter
Summary: Todo Hogwarts tiene que irse, debido a un temporal, al desierto de Otara a seguir dando el curso con un extraño personaje, Ixidor ¿Quien sera este viejo amigo de Dumbledore?
1. El anuncio

La tensión, entremezclada con el frío, era palpable en el ambiente. A mediados del mes de Diciembre, Hogwarts vivía una de las primeras crisis por causas naturales de su historia. El hielo y la nieve, habían puesto a prueba al castillo. No se podían dar las clases debido al frío que había en ellas y que se calaba hasta los tuétanos, incluso en los espacios cerrados. La enfermería recibía cada dia muchas gripes y catarros que necesitaban tratamiento.

Todos los alumnos se habían reunido en el Gran Comedor. Se había avisado de que de que allí se iba a dar un importante anuncio. Entre corrillos de las 4 mesas se comentaba que podría ser.

- Quizá nos manden a casa-comentaba emocionado un alumno de Hufflepuff

- ¿Y como? También se helaron las vias del expreso-se le contestaba

- ¿Y si suspenden las cases para el resto del curso?

- Imposible…¿Cómo prepararé entonces los EXTASIS? – replicaba uno de los de septimo

La entrada de los profesores hizó el silencio. Cientos de ojos les vieron avanzar hasta ocupar los puestos en su mesa.

Dumbledore llegó hasta su sitio justo en el centro de la mesa, pero no se sentó. Se quedó de pie y comenzó su discurso con voz clara y potente:

- Bien, queridos alumnos y alumnas de nuestro colegio de Hogwarts, hoy nos reunimos aquí para tratar algo que nos afecta a todos, y es la solución al frio y la nieve del castillo, porque no podemos permanecer aquí…

En la mesa de Gryffindor, se elevo el tono sarcástico de un estudiantes pelirrojo, aunque no por ello dejo de comer el trozo de pastel en boca, para mascullar un:

- No me digas

Al instante fue reprendido por una castaña situada a su lado, que estaba muy nerviosa. Hermione Granger no cambiaba en algunos aspectors:

- Calla, Ron ¿nunca puedes dejar de quejarte por todo?

- No

- ¡Dios! Que chico mas exasperante

La voz de Harry Potter, a la derecha de Hermione, cortó la discusión

- ¡Callad! Dumbledore va a seguir hablando

El director, efectivamente, continuaba con su discurso

- ….Pero lo cierto es que tampoco podemos perder las clases, en especial los alumnos mayores- un murmullo generalizado le hizo saber que los alumnos pensaban de un modo contrario- con lo cual la decisión tomada por todos los profesores es que todos los alumnos de 4º curso y superiores, vayan a otro castillo a estudiar para que no pierdan opciones en los TIMOS, los EXTASIS, o la preparación para alguno de estos examenes.

El silencio fue interrumpido por otro murmullo generalizado desde todas las mesas. Desde sorpresa hasta curiosidad, pasando por decepcion o alegría, todo el mundo tenía algo que comentar sobre el anuncio que les acababa de hacer su director. De repente, algunas voces se alzaron preguntando lo que querían oir todos:

- ¿Y adonde iriamos exactamente?

- Adonde vais, no iriais, y no os preocupeis por eso, cielos. Ireís a un castillo prácticamente vacío en el corazón del desierto de Otara. Hay un viejo amigo mío que vive allí y no ha puesto objeciones a que demos las clases y demás cosas allí; solo ha puesto una claúsula: el quiere continuar con su vida normal, es decir que no podemos molestarle ni interrumpirle

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione comentaba las cosas extrañada:

- He leído algo acerca del desierto de Otara; es un paraje pobre, desolado, y allí que yo sepa hay poca magia, aunque se pueden conseguir buenos ingredientes para las pociones…me pregunto quien vivirá allí

Esta vez la reprendida por Ron fue ella:

- Esta claro, Herms. Vivirá allí algún viejo mago loco que usara un castillo para hacer experimentos con la arena…si no ¿Cómo sería amigo de Dumbledore?

La broma, sin mala intención, fue reída por todos los que estaban cerca. Tampoco Hermione pudo reprimir una sonrisa

- Joder, Ronald, no se cuando maduraras

- Esta claro que nunca

Hermione, exasperada por sus amigos, centró la atención en Dumbledore para preguntar lo que tan intrigada la tenía

- Profesor ¿Quién es su amigo, el que vive en el desierto de Otara?

Todas las caras se giraron esperando la respuesta. Tras una sonrisa, Dumbledore contestó:

- Ixidor, el escultor de la realidad

Las caras de la mayoría de las personas fueron de extrañeza. Casi nadie había oído ese nombre en su vida. Contadas personas parecierón sorprendidas, entre ellas La propia Hermione.

- Creí que solo era un mito-mascullaba

Todos los profesores os acompañaran, a excepcion de algunos que se quedaran para vigilar a los alumnos de 3º. Iran: McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Hagrid, Lupin y yo mismo para vigilar que no haya nada…raro.Aunque confio en que mi presencia no sea necesaria para esto. Dicho esto, os recomiendo que os vayais a vuestra habitación, hagais la maleta y descanséis. Mañana tenemos una dura jornada.

De camino a las salas comunes, Harry preguntó:

Mione….¿quién es ese tal Ixidor?

Si. Hermy, ¿quién es?- dijo Ron

¿Y porque le llaman escultor de realidad?- volvió a preguntar Harry

Hermione se tomo su tiempo antes de responder:

Será mejor que os lo cuente mañana. El viaje se os hará mas corto, ya lo vereis. Buenas noches a los dos

Buenas noches, Miones

Buenas noches, wapa


	2. Ixidor

Habiendo hecho su maleta la noche anterior, por la noche, los pasillos de hogwarts eran un hervidero de maletas, corros, murmullos o voces cansadas por lo pronto de la hora.

Los tres amigos de gryffindor se habían reunido pronto. Hermione estaba sobreexcitada y no había podido dormir en toda la noche, con lo cual a diferencia de sus amigos, estaba completamente limpia, aseada y con ganas de hablar.

Salieron de Hogwarts y el frio de la mañana les dio en pleno rostro y despertó a los aún dormidos. El traslador que les llevaría al desierto de Otara estaba a una buena caminata de Hogwarts.

Los tres amigos, en mitad de todo el mundo, pero echados a la derecha, se pusieron en seguida hablar

- Mione, cuentanos ahora la historia de ese tal…¿Exitor?

- Ixidor, y esta bien, os la contare, pero mas os vale que Dumbledore no se entere de que haya mucha gente que la sabe ok?

- Va

- Ok

- Bueno, la historia de Ixidor es muy extraña. De hecho Ixidor es una persona muy extraña en si misma.

Ixidor es uno de los magos con una de las habilidades mas raras que hay en el mundo de la magia: Es un artífice de imágenes

- ¿Que es un artífice de imágenes?preguntó Ron

- Un artífice de imágenes es la persona que nace con un gran talento para el dibujo, y cuando dibuja cosas sobre una superficie (los discos de imágenes) y esto se pone sobre una superficie sólida, el dibujo cobra vida para ayudar. Normalmente son hechizos de ayuda para combates y duelos mágicos

- Ah, vale

- Bueno, pues el caso es que Ixidor es originario de la ciudad de Affetto, que esta mas o menos, cerca de Zimbawe, es una de las ciudades de ocultación mágica, si alguien se acerca allí, solo ve un bosque que le insta a ir hacia atrás. En fin, que Ixidor nació allí, pero sus padres fueron asesinados en seguida por el gobierno de allí : La Cábala.

La Cábala es una secta necromantica, muy poderosa, de hecho su lider, el Primero, podría matar a Voldemort, pero la Cábala es demasiado comercial para estas cosas y no la interesa dominar el mundo: Para ellos el verdadero poder no es controlar el dinero de sus subditos, sino también sus mentes. La Cábala es muy peligrosa y en Affetto tiene una de sus principales atracciones: "El coliseo de la Cábala" Allí murió a manos de Kamahl uno de sus principales jefes: Cadenero.

- ¿Y quién es Kamahl?

- Todo a su tiempo, esta involucrado

- De acuerdo

- Bueno, pues Ixídor se salva, usando uno de sus discos para ocultarse y fundirse con las sombras convirtiendose en una de ellas, y no le encuentran. El caso es que para ganarse la vida va al trabajo que le hace ganar dinero fácil: El coliseo. Después de los primeros combates, en los que se le hace muy duro luchar, porque solo puede crear ilusiones en todo caso para que luchen luchen, se hace con un nombre, y le ponen en un combate 2 contra 2. Los 2 vigentes campeones, contra los 2 mejores novatos. Su compañera es nivea, una invocadora perteneciente a la orden del desierto de sahara, allí conocida como orden del norte. El caso es que puede invocar soldados de la orden y avens, guerreros pajaro. Con sus invocaciones, ixidor tiene alguien a quien darle sus conjuros de combate, y masacran a los 2 campeones. El público es voluble y en seguida se transforman en sus ídolos. Ellos 2 son los campeones e intentaran salir de la pobreza, porque ademas se enamoraron. Decían que ganaban solo cuando conectaban sus almas haciendose reír mutuamente antes del combate.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver ese tal Kamahl?

- Kamahl es un barbaro, que hirió de muerte a su hermana en un arranque de furia asesina. A su hermana Jeska, la "resucito" la Cábala y se convirtió en Phage, una persona que destruye todo lo que toca su piel externa. Kamahl mientras tanto se hizo con la fuerza del Amazonas por medios mágicos para derrotar a su hermana.

Mientras Ixidor y Nivea habían comenzado a apostar sus ganancias por ellos mismos y las estaban triplicando. Les quedaba un combate para salir de pobres y…¿Adivinais? Les toco combatir contra Phage, convertida en campeona de la Cábala. Nivea murió para salvar a Ixidor, y este loco de dolor se fue al desierto de Otara.

- Ostias…le debió doler

- Si. Iba guiado por el fantasma de Nivea. Una noche le enterró una tormenta de arena, y cuando creyo que iba a morir, deseo fervientemente salir y milagrosamente, no supo como, amaneció desenterrado. Solo entonces tomo conciencia de que quería vivir. Las ilusiones que el había creado, le asaltaban en forma de oasis. A punto de desfallecer, se imaginó un ultimo oasis, se metio arena por la boca a puñados, creyendo que era agua,pero raramente le calmó la sed. A la mañana siguiente se encontró con que podía dar vida a sus imágenes, y esto fue confirmado por el fantasma de Nivea. Entonces Ixidor comenzo a crear vida. Una de sus primeras creaciones, le arranco dos dedos, y finalmente con el tiempo aprendió a controlar su poder, convirtiendose en el primer y unico "escultor de la realidad" que hay en el mundo. Se creó un castillo enorme, mas grande incluso que hogwarts, a base de un lienzo y de mucha maña, pero el unico ser que creo para que le trasladara al castillo, no tenía rostro, porque quería vivir aislado. Decoro su palacio, sobre todo le gustaba un pequeño jardín con 3 esculturas con la cara de Nivea, en una de ellas era el angel que le había dado el don de esculpir la realidad,según el.Vivió mucho tiempo encerrado en el castillo, solo hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir así.

Sus defensas desbarataron una noche una caravan .Muy de noche, Ixidor salió a ver si había supervivientes. Se encontro con phage. Lucharon y esta le deshizo uno de sus brazos que se quedo en un muñon. Cuando Phage le iba a matar, increíblemente el angel con la cara de Nivea de su jardín apareció y se puso a luchar contra Phage. Las dos fuerzas no se mataban la una a la otra, y al final Phage se disolvió. Todo había sido un sueño, pero le faltaba el brazo al depsertar y el angel existía. Le llamo Akroma y le mando a matar a Phage. Nada mas se sabe de Ixidor.Dumbledore probablemente le conociera en Affetto, si ha viajado por todo el mundo.

Al terminar Harry y Ron estaba boquiabiertos

- Vaya historia, ese tío debe de ser…

- ¿ Y tu como sabes eso?

- Porque Akroma, "el ángel de la ira" si es conocido. Solo había que buscar mucho sobre el y tras el estaba Ixidor. Esperad

Dumbledore se había detenido en una colina. Sobre ella habia un surtido de mas de 50 objetos inservibles. Los trasladores.

Los amigos, junto a Neville, Ginny y un chico de Ravenclaw, se pusieron alrededor de una lampara sin bombilla, tocaron, y el torbellino ya conocido les inundo


End file.
